Bravely Default-where the fairy flies epilogue modificataion
by Aeromenca
Summary: Ok, just beat the game after playing it for the first time, and I'm almost exactly like Tiz in the story of it. Since the scary replica is there, I wanted romance AgnesXTiz so I wasn't very happy with the ending, thinking romance was seriously in order, so I have voiced my personal ending in the form of a fanfiction and have released it in a new story! R&R, AgnesXTiz


**okaaaay...so 436 views for fire emblem: stories of love!? In what, 2 weeks!? K...so since you people obviously like this story, I figured might as well create a final lemon between Agnes and Tiz. I literally could not be more like Tiz. Like its scaring me how much we resemble each other, enough for me to rename him with my real name. Anywayyys, enjoy this lemon and just possibly a whole new fanfic or perhaps I will have 4 companions...this story is told from mine/tiz's view. Prepare for a tiz, agnes, aeromenca, and Mewtwo adventure in my most popular fanfic. Should be a crossover, but eh.**

* * *

As the innkeeper was preparing his massive feast and Egil ran off to go round up Edea and Agnes, I considered returning what I had borrowed...I was about to, but I figured I totally deserved to enjoy a life of happiness and romance after literally saving the world. and speaking of romance...

Egil was approaching with Edea and Agnes. I really wanted to seal the deal with her, so I walked up to her, motioning for her to follow, which she did.

 _Man is she pretty...and I got a shot...she gives me a boner just by looking at her..._ I thought to myself, forgetting I was still wearing my Pjs. I turned around once I got a ways away from Egil and Edea, who were headed towards the inn without a second thought.

"Yes? What is it, Tiz?...oh..." Agnes said in that oh so pretty voice of hers

She leaned in, aleady having figured me out. She reached down with one hand while using the other to tap my length, which hurt like a mother due to erection.

"Have something you want to say?" She asked innocently, looking me right in the eyes

I mustered up my courage and got it out

"Ok, ever since I first saw you out on that chasm overlook,I thought you were pretty. So when I saw my chance to join you on your quest and get to travel the world with a pretty girl like you, I jumped at it. As we got closer and closer to ending our quest, I wanted to confess this sooner, but we had battles to fight and no time to lose. When the bravo bikini was mentioned, i wont lie, i really wanted to see you in that, but i figured that if i were to rearrange your path slightly, that i would get what i wanted, and you would get what you wanted done, while teaching Ringabel and Sage a lesson. When you chose me to go in with you in vestment cave over everyone else, twice, i REALLY wanted to confess then, but i held my tongue in fear of rejection. The second time when the sage suggested that, oh man, there was no way I was gonna back down like a hopeless romantic, so I did so. Anyways, besides those key chances, when we were alone on grandship...I wont even lie, I wanted to bone you so badly..." I was only halfway done, but Agnes had something she wanted to say

"Well...I will let you do that grandship thing after this feast, in a private place, as for the romance, I would be happy to spend the rest of my days with you. Plus, that lesson thing was totally awesome of you..." Agnes made it almost too easy, kissing me on the lips

I happily returned it, finally completing what I had wished for reality to be for over a year. And I was literally the happiest guy in luxendarcat the moment. She broke away quicker than I expected, grabbing my hand a scurrying almost in humanly fast to the feast.

* * *

After the feast-outside wind temple with the gang of light heroes

"Well, we defeated the sky knights, cleansed all evil from 5 regions, traveled the world, awakened the crystals 20 times, have been to 5 alternate dimensions, stopped a civil war with the good guys victorious, freed the mythtil mines, defeated hundreds of thousands of monsters, killed airy and ouroboros once and for all with only four world's being destroyed and with the sacrifice of Lord derosso, and literally saved the world. And now me and Agnes are getting married and I'm hearing the same with you two." I recited our adventures

Ringabel jumped for joy while Edea simply nodded her head. I smiled, happy at last. Agnes pulled me inside the wind temple, leaving Edea and Ringabel to do the same thing we were going to do.

 **GONNA START DOING THESE.-LEMON WARNING!**

Agnes pushed me against a pillar, stripping me of my clothing and taking off hers, leaving both of us completely naked. She then proceeded to take my slightly above average length in her mouth, sucking it like it was gonna run away from her. It felt so good, drawing out a moan from inside me. She used her tongue to bathe me, adding to the already insane pleasure. I threw my head back, grunting uncontrollably I pleasure.

I looked at agnes as she worked her magic, still grunting uncontrollably.

 _man...she is never let you go pretty...and I worked my Magix on her...ah...that feels...what's that tug I feel?_ I thought to myself

she let my manhood go right as my...cum!? Started shooting out of it, spraying me right in the face. She chuckled, putting her gorgeous behind right on my face. I started working my sorta practiced magic, practiced on my fingers and cups...pretend you never read that. She moaned constantly, seemingly under the same uncontrollable pleasure reaction that I was under. I stuck a finger in her tight, warm womanhood, adding to her pleasure as I did so. After awhile I let in another finger, and removed my mouth, wet squishy noises letting themselves known. I then released my fingers, letting in my tongue, repeating the fingering motion and triggering her release, all over my face.

Warm white liquid flowed out of her jewel, almost all of it coating my face, much to my irritation, mostly cause I wanted it in my mouth instead. Her jewel finally unclaimed my tongue, amd she got up, laying herself down on top of me so that we could make out and fuck at the same time, and she positioned my length sticking it inside her.

 _Dang that's tight...and wet and rather warm... well. Neurological Science here._

"This is going to hur..." I was cut off by Agnes kissing me, busying me with returning the kiss as I thrusted into her, making her stifle a squeal and making her eyes tear up

 _Ok, I now know torture..._ I thought to myself as I waited for her to stop hurting

and man, watching your beloved girl have her eyes tear up in pain is a painful thing to watch. After about a minute, she released my lips.

"Ok, I'm ready now..." She told me, immediately putting her head on my shoulder as began thrusting into that heavily embrace as hard as could, literally rocking her body with the strength of my thrusts. I started grunting uncontrollably again as Agnes started moaning uncontrollably again

Agnes decided to stifle both of us with a kissing session. I returned it, seriously enjoying myself as I felt my heart warm up and saw Agnes's perfectly sized bust bounce with each thrust. I caressed one, adding to my enjoyment and her pleasure. I only got to caress it for about five seconds before I felt my gut tug and warm liquid being transchanged within Agnes. She broke away, clearly very tired, as was I. I released my long length and began to cuddle up next to her, using our clothes as a blanket when me and my wife were sucked into a light void.

* * *

 **much better ending right here hah...been waiting to write that one ever since I came back from vacation. Anywaus, the light void will lead to continuation in Bravely Default the path of heroes! Working on the story at the moment, might take awhile, but it shouldbe worth it! until next time, Aeromenca is outta here!**


End file.
